An Interrogation
by ricetard
Summary: L interrogates Light. And it's G rated. OMG. And there's boylove. MORE OMG. And it's for my friend who is barely into yaoi, for Christmas. OMG! -shot- Yeah. Shounen-ai. Oneshot. :D


**For my amazing friend Bethany for Christmas, who's not COMPLETELY into yaoi/shounen-ai or whatever you want to call this. But even she can't deny that Light and L would make an awesome couple. So.**

**And yes, I already wrote a handcuffed!Death Note fiction before. So? When else do you think they'll get together, in the afterlife? Psh. :P**

**And I know this is early, and I was going to submit all the fanfiction Christmas presents I wrote all at the same time, but then I realized. Why the heck would I do that? Because that's just lame. So I'm submitting it right now. And I'll write on Bethany's Facebook wall on Christmas with this link and I'll be like "HERE IS YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT AND IT'S ALREADY SUBMITTED" and she'll be like o.O Why didn't you tell me earlier??? Anywho. Yeah. Enjoy.**

**--**

"Tell me. What can you remember?" Ryuuzaki looked at Light peculiarly, leaning forward on the couch to observe him. His fingers played with the chains dangling from his wrist, threading nimbly. Part of the handcuff on Light's hand tightened slightly as it got more reeled in his grasp. Light noticed this and flinched faintly.

"Um, not much. It's a little fuzzy," he replied, glancing down at their hands.

Ryuuzaki peered at him, his eyes scrutinizing Light. Light shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Nothing? You can't remember anything?" Ryuuzaki repeated. Light nodded, adjusting his seat on the couch that they were sharing.

"Yeah. I mean, I do remember stuff," Light hastily corrected. "It's just that the details are a little bit…not clear."

"Details? What details?" He cocked his head to the side, watching Light curiously. Light moved a little bit again. He was a bit nervous and intimidated. Even though he had been working with Ryuuzaki for quite a while now and had generally gotten used to his presence (though not much to Ryuuzaki himself, but then again, who would?), when he looked at him with those black, black eyes, Light felt naked, exposed. Oh, and awkward too. Definitely awkward.

"Like…just a bunch of stuff in between. Like, how I got here, and the parts of my life that aren't extremely intimately involved with me," Light responded. "I just…I don't know."

Ryuuzaki stared at him, his eyes boring into him again. "Interesting. You always struck me as the type to actually remember stuff," he said. "What _can_ you recall?"

Light furrowed his eyebrows, thinking in concentration. He searched his mind for memories, flashbacks of the last several months he had spent his life, but nothing seemed any less blurry in his head. Ryuu was right. This was weird. He usually wasn't one to forget things, recently or long in the past. He focused on his memory, hoping for even the faintest detail he could give to Ryuuzaki.

"Um, I remember that I'm working with you to catch Kira," he answered simply. Ryuuzaki quirked an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

"Well, what do you _want_ me to know?" said Light defensively, a bit frustrated by his own idiocy. Ryuuzaki glanced down at his own fingers instinctively, looking a bit presumptuous. Light glowered at him determinedly. If Ryuu expected him to remember something so badly, then he might as well just have told him whatever he wanted. Even though Light had always been calm and patient, even when accused of being Kira, there was something about L that made him…well, over the time they had spent together, you think Light would have adjusted to L's…whateverness, especially because now they were handcuffed together and were forced to spend at least a little bit (not so personal) quality time with each other. But he was just too…too…

Well, particularly like the way he was looking at him now.

"Do you remember how you met Misa-chan?" Ryuuzaki asked him predominantly, playing with the handcuffs. Light furrowed his eyebrows and crushed a stray strand of auburn hair from his own eyes.

"Um, yeah. I met her at a coffee shop, I think," he answered. Ryuu tilted his head and scanned Light's face, as if it held all the answers.

"Anything else?"

"I'm not gonna let you take advantage of my memory loss so you can ask about my personal life!" Light snapped irritably. "What does it matter, anyways? What does Misa have to do with any of this?"

Ryuuzaki raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if you forgot already, Light-kun, but Misa is suspected of being the second Kira. Or have you overlooked that as well?"

"Well, y-yeah, I-I mean, I know _that_." Light seemed a bit flustered. "I mean, I don't mind you entirely asking me about my personal life, since we're already kind of—" He held up their wrists pointedly. Then he cast his eyes back up at him. "I just don't see why you're so interested."

Ryuuzaki frowned a bit, not expecting this reaction. "What made you think that I was so interested _in_ your love life, Light-kun?"

Not so surprisingly, at least to him, Light blushed. Even though Light _really_ didn't want to. Or expected to, rather. "It's just….that you're asking about my girlfriend, Ryuu," he responded. "You seem a little bit_ too_ inquisitive."

Ryuuzaki continued watching, barely noting the nickname. He tilted his head to the side. "Well, what other girlfriends have you had, Light-kun, that have been claimed by a professional detective agency for being Kira?"

"None." Light's cheeks pinked again. "All my girlfriends have been relatively boring. And the same. Including Misa."

Ryuuzaki raised his eyebrows again, astonished at getting so much out of the young man, much less having it being non-Kira-related. "You remember having girlfriend?"

"Well of course. Though not so much on whom they were," Light replied. "They were always so…I don't know. I can't remember much about them either. I never really cared for girls."

"You never really seemed the type," Ryuuzaki observed. "And neither have I, for that matter. IN case you were wondering."

"Not especially, but thanks for letting me know." Light rolled his eyes. "I just…I can't really remember any time I've ever been attracted to girls, and still I've had girlfriends. What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly Ryuuzaki reached across the seat of the couch, without so much a warning, towards Light. His face was only centimeters of his own, of what Light could see, until their mouths were on top of each other and Light just realized that in an instant, they were _kissing_. Light almost felt mindless as he kissed back, instinctively, his brain not registering completely what was happening, even though the rest of his body did. But it only had lasted for a few seconds, and when Ryuuzaki pulled away, Light looked off dazedly, not quite sure what had just occurred.

"Do you remember that?" Ryuuzaki asked him, his face only hinted red and sounding like he was mildly out of breath after this, though he did manage to maintain his composure. Light gazed into the distance, shocked at the kiss but incredibly amazed as well.

"Maybe I _do_ have amnesia…"

Ryuuzaki chuckled, as he looked at him fondly. "Or maybe you just don't realize that interrogations can reveal a lot about you I didn't know before."

"What are you talking about? Had-Had that happened between us before? That I couldn't remember it?" Light stuttered, extremely bemused. "The kiss, I mean. Had we, you know. Done it before?"

Ryuuzaki laughed again, and his eyes were no longer hard or cold or suspicious—rather, it was like the kiss had had an effect on him as well. "Yes, Light-kun. Yes. We have kissed before."

"Wow. Because." Light frowned to himself. "You'd think that someone would remember a kiss like that."

Ryuuzaki gave a little smirk, and he leaned forward towards the stunned young man. "Our interrogation is over, Light-kun," he whispered, and then he pulled them back into another kiss. Light responded eagerly, kissing back with much more force this time, allowing his body to push back into the couch.

Back in the camera monitoring room, the other men stood there, staring at their coworkers who were making out on the television screens. Mogi turned to Officer Yagami, who was gaping at his own son making out with the world's most famous detective. Neither of them seemed rather sympathetic to the officer, though they were rather…thrown off.

"How long do you think it'll take for your son to realize that Ryuuzaki has brainwashed your son?" Mogi asked.

Officer Yagami sighed and shook his head. "Once he realizes he doesn't have amnesia, I hope."


End file.
